


Rope

by kaige68



Category: Avengers
Genre: Community: 1_million_words, Drabble, F/M, Gift Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-18
Updated: 2014-02-18
Packaged: 2018-01-12 23:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1204345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/pseuds/kaige68
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Get your stupid f-ing' rope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rope

**Author's Note:**

  * For [hanorganaas](https://archiveofourown.org/users/hanorganaas/gifts).



> Reward fic written for [](http://theladymore.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://theladymore.livejournal.com/)**theladymore**. The prompt was _Rope_. Sorry hon, again, this is where my brain goes when I hear the word rope.

“ _All right. Get your stupid fuckin' rope._ ” The words were said in a bad imitation of an Irish accent, mimicking what was being said on the screen. Clint cackled with mirth afterwards, leaning forward, so much more than interested in the movie.

“Are you really watching this?” Bruce squatted down behind the couch and whispered to Natasha. He raised one brow toward the screen.

“I let Clint watch it once a year. Then I let him get creative with rope.” She turned toward Bruce with a smirk.

“You’d think I’d learn not to ask.” Bruce mumbled as he walked away.


End file.
